


Drowning In Love

by bookfreak1317



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drowning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: What if Jacob wasn't nearby when Bella went cliff diving? Character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Aku sachi!
> 
> A/N I'm not a big Twilight fan, and I was in a depressing mood, so this was the result of it. I hope you guys like it! :)
> 
> xoxo bookfreak1317

My body hit the water with a loud splash.

As soon as I went under, I wished I hadn't jumped. The water was freezing, making my limbs hard to move. I had only been in the water for a minute and I already couldn't remember what warmth felt like.

I couldn't breathe. Each time I tried to surface, a wave would drag me back down. My air supply was running low and everything was blurring around me.

My body and brain seemed to be slowly shutting down on me. I couldn't move my limbs. I had no control of my body. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I was freezing cold and couldn't move.

The water threw my body back and forth under the water. I wished I hadn't jumped. I just had to become a dare devil when my vampire boyfriend dumped me and I learned that my best friend is a werewolf who I think is in love with me. I wish I hadn't move to Forks, none of this would've happened.

Stupid town named after an eating utensil!

The waves got stronger and more violent. My body was thrown around like a rag doll. I then felt my back hit rock. My head flew backwards, banging hard against the rough surface. I could feel blood dripping from the deep wound, even though I was under water.

The world was darker and I could barely keep my eyes open. I just wanted it to end. To be able to close my eyes and sleep. My body sunk lower to the bottom of the ocean. I was unresponsive to anything around. Oh how tired I was! The reasonable part of my mind told me that if I slept now, I wouldn't wake. But a greater part was demanding sleep.

I closed eyes, my body feeling heavier. My body then touched a sandy floor. It seemed that I had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. But I didn't matter. I had given up. I craved, no needed, sleep.

'I love you Edward.' Was the last thought I had before I gave in.

Waves slowly pulling me down,  
Unresponsive limbs.  
No thought made sense in my jumbled mind,  
As I drifted in between.  
I couldn't sleep or it would end,  
But I just lost all control.  
So I closed my eyes and breathed in death,  
As I laid upon the ocean floor.


End file.
